Chasing Nargles
by Shadows from the Past
Summary: A small collection of NevillexLuna moments, that I made up. My version of how things should have ended.
1. Crumple Horned Snorkack Hunt

**So mad this pairing didn't happen in the end, well one can dream. I still think they are a cute couple, and it was hinted in the books...**

**--**

Luna sat in the library, searching the shelves. She had her usual care-free smile and her radish earrings as she looked at the next section. Her eyes lit up, seeing the title she was looking for: The Guide to Magical Creatures. Excited, Luna grabbed the book and skipped over to a table, laying the book and opening it immediately.

Neville sat at a library table, reading about a Mimbulus Mimbletonia . He had gotten one for his birthday, and he wanted read a little bit more about it. He flipped the page, looking over a diagram with great interest. He jumped, seeing a blonde haired, rather dreamy-looking girl sit down at the table next to him. He bit his lip. Loony Lovegood. Er- Luna Lovegood.  
He flipped the page. Luna rather scared him sometimes.

Luna looked up, seeing in the corner of her eye someone jumping- or rather freaking out a bit. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Neville, although it was hardly noticeable to others. Perhaps a few wrackspurts had crawled into her ears or so.

"Oh, Hello Neville." Luna greeted happily, standing back up and moving to his table. Her blonde hair was messy, as usual.

"Oh, Uh... Hello Loon-- Luna."He said. He smiled awkwardly and nodded, looking down, his ears turning bright red. He flipped the pages hurriedly, trying to finish the book so he could leave. He glanced up at her, suddenly feeling bad for her. Yes, she still scared the heck out of him, but she was an outcast, much like himself. He didn't know what he was particularly supposed to do about that. Luna simply shrugged, looking back down at her own book. She knew what he was going to say, all the kids knew her as Looney, although she didn't think she was. Brushing back some of her hair in her face, she looked up again at Neville.

"What book are you reading?" Luna asked, trying to make conversation. She usually would just talk to herself if no one was nearby to chat with, whenever there was a friend to talk to, she enjoyed having a conversation.

"Oh. Uh, Studies of Mimbulus Mimbletonia. My Gran got me one over the holidays, I wanted to know more about it."He said, smiling at her, awkwardly. He didn't hate her. He actually didn't think she was completely off her rocker, either. just kinda... tottering on the edge. That was it. He looked back down to it, hesitating on an article about it's defenses. He'd already showed Harry that on the train, and... it hadn't ended very well. He frowned. "Dumb Stinksap." He muttered, frowning. Luna nodded her head, figuring out it had something to do with a study on plants. She rested her head against her hand, searching until she found what she was looking for.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you," Luna simply said, getting back up and putting the book away. Sure, it was out of the blue, but she figured where she might find a 'Crumple Horned Snorkack' after searching a few pages. Neville nodded, releasing a breath in relief. She still scared the nargles out of him, as she would probably say. He stood up, putting his book away. He check out a few other Herbology book and put them in his bag, walking out of the library towards his dorm. Luna looked back, seeing Neville walk out of the library shortly after her. She then tried to think of logical reasoning why he was leaving now, and from the direction she was headed, it looked like he was following. Luna stopped skipping, the ground cold against her bare feet. "Oh, are you coming to look for the Crumple Horned Snorkacks too?"

"Oh, I was going on to the common room. But... I've forgotten the pass word again... Would you like some help looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks?"He asked. He hated being so forgetful, but he figured he'd better not be mean.  
"Where are your shoes?"He asked suddenly, glancing down.

Luna looked down at her feet, used to going around the school without shoes."Oh, well, I suspect the nargles have been stealing them when I sleep."She said, pointing up at the top of the entrance way, a pair of black shoes tied together and hanging there. "Pity, always a pain to get down." Luna then nodded her head. "Yes, they always are hard to try and find, Crumple Horned snorkacks, but I think I might be able to catch one this time."

"Oh. There's one curse you might be able to use. Adio... Asio... Oh, Accio . You say that then what ever you want and it will come to you. Harry used it once for his Firebolt." He said, smiling. Even if she was odd, she was being nice to him, which was more to say for others. Neville smiled a bit thinking. Luna seemed a bit puzzled, but shrugged it off.

"It's alright," she decided. "I can always get them later, that spell should come in handy." She thanked him, starting to skip off again. Luna looked back, stopping and waiting. "Well, aren't you coming?" She asked, her usual smile on.

"Oh! Yeah." He said, walking after her quickly, trying to keep pace. He sighed, random thoughts bouncing in his head. Thoughts of irritating people, school work, homework, spells, and... of course his parents. He bit his lip, thinking about visiting them over the holidays. Luna kept skipping until they came to a spot where it was starting to go into the wood. Stopping Luna looked around, as if searching for a lost item of some sort.

"They should be around here somewhere," Luna commented, still looking. She'd give up in a little while anyways if she couldn't find them. _Perhaps having Neville would help a bit._ She thought, looking into some bushes. Neville sighed, scratching his head and going along with it. He knew there was no such thing as a 'Crumple Horned Snorkack', but to tell Luna she would either be upset, or refuse to believe it, as she did for everything. She always had been a bit hard-headed when it came to if something existed or not.

"So, what do they look like?" Neville asked, moving around some branches to look at something.

"They're rather small," Luna explained, biting her lip. "They are fast, and they are rather hairy." With a sigh, she turned around towards Neville, walking over to him and searching with him in that bush. He blushes a bit, but ignored it as he heard a rustle neary and looked over.

Just as the two looked up, a small, brown furry creature ran by, hardly seen. It let out a growl, as it sped away. Neville stood numbly, shocked as he saw it run by. She had been right. Luna, on the other hand, was thrilled, and smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Well, what do you know," Neville said, looking over to Luna. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking at her. Part of him regretted doubting her in the first place. Luna simply nodded her head once, as if agreeing, and turned to face him.

"Yes, I knew it had to be around here, such a woodsy area." Luna concluded, her usual dreamy voice. "It's a shame I didn't have a camera with me." Neville tried to think about the chances of trying to catch it. There was no way in Merlin' Beard they were going to catch up. "Well, come on, we need to go catch it!" Without warning, she took Neville's hand and started running in the direction. Caught off guard, Neville felt himself pulled along, realizing something. She was holding his hand.

A small blush crept onto Neville's cheeks as he said nothing, following. Little did he know that the smiling Ravenclaw was actually chasing after a Dartimenor, which she had known lived in that area all along.

**--**

**Yeah, it's sort of suck-ish, I know, but the thought just popped into my head.**

**R&R!**


	2. It must be the Wrackspurts

**Well, here's the second chapter- just thought of it. Back to school tomorrow...**

**--**

Neville sat outside, by the small lake outside the castle. He had been listening to Luna talk about different animals, some thigns he was paying half attention to. His mind had been drifting off al day, perhpahs worse than Luna's for once.

"Do you know what I mean?" Luna asked, in her dreamy voice. Neville looked up from his book, looking at her.

"What? Oh, yes, I know exactly what you mean." He agreed, not knowing what she had been talking about. Luna tilted her head to the side, knowing he had not been listening.

"If you don't want me to talk you can just tell me so," She said, twirling around in a circle for a moment. Neville blushed, feeling idiotic for not paying as much attention as he should of.

"No, no, I'm just... distracted is all. I like hearing you talk." Neville looked away, smiling. Luna's face broke into a bigger grin as she sat down across from him, wondering what had been with him today. It seemed as if Wrackspurts were always inside his head these days, something was definitely bothering him._ I wonder... _she thought.

"Hey, Neville?" Luna asked, causing Neville to look up from his book at her.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you paying attention like you usually do?" She asked, completely serious. Neville wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Well, I don't know, I guess my head's in the clouds for once." He admitted. _Yes, it is definitely Wrackspurts. Luna diagnosed in her head. _A random thought came to mind afterwards.

"Tell me, who was your first kiss?" Her question seemed to make Neville choke on air for a moment. He blushed like mad, looking at her bewildered.

"Luna! What makes you want to ask that?"

"I'm just curious is all." _Oh great,_ Neville thought. _She's being her innocent self as always._ Sighing, he looked away, trying not to freak out.

"Well, who was your's?" He countered, crossing his arms and looking at her. Luna blushed, having her usual smile on. She tapped her chin, trying to think for a moment, as if it was hard to recall. Neville couldn't help but gulp, wondering what was taking her so long to answer.

"Rolf Scammander." She finally said. Neville's heart seemed to sink knowing she had gotten her first kiss already. "It was an accident though, he had been running and wasn't watching where he was going." Luna concluded,putting her hands in her lap.

"Oh," Luna looked at Neville, confused but waiting for his answer.

"Well," She pressed. "who was your first kiss with? I asked you first." Neville blushed deeply, still thinking it over. Without warning, the Gryffindor stood up and kneeled down in front of Luna. This random action caused Luna to blush herself.

Gently, Neville took Luna by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes. Without any hesitation, she she took his own arms, kissing back closing her own eyes. It had taken Neville a minute to register in his brain what he had been doing, and pulled away, looking at her.

"You," He answered, blushing, standing up and walking back over to the tree he had been leaning against, grabbing his book. "I'd better go, my next class starts soon." Luna was left, sitting still a bit shocked though not showing it on her face.

Neville couldn't help but not look any of his classmates in the eyes afterwards. Why did I just do that...? He thought. Maybe it was because he had been ashamed he had never kissed anyone and she had. Or, it could have been that maybe it just needed to be done. "Stupid Gryffindor blood..." He muttered, not sure what to blame. Neville chuckled, thinking of something Luna would say. "I blame the Wrackspurts."

After a few moments, Luna stood up, brushing off her own robes and smiling still, bigger than usual. Her blue eyes sparkled happily.

"It must have been Wrackspurts," Luna concluded, walking in the same direction Neville had left in, skipping in a more cheerful step.

**--**

**A bit short, I know, but I wanted to put it up.**


End file.
